I Came to Say Goodnight - Luka x Gakupo (One Shot)
by Momo the Kat
Summary: Gakupo comes to say goodnight to Luka but she has other plans.


Luka sighed as she stretched. She was getting ready to go to sleep. She was wearing a short nightgown. It came down just passed her butt. It was a shade of pastel pink with black lace trimming the collar and bottom. It was made of a silky material so there was virtually no stretch, causing it to be tight around her bust. She didn't really mind as she only wore it to sleep and she got up before anyone else so she could easily change before anyone saw. She sat down on her bed and quickly brushed her long pink hair. She then picked up the book that was laying on her nightstand. She reading a collection of scary stories. She didn't seem like the type to read that kind of stuff so she'd put a simple book cover on it so you couldn't see the cover. She opened up the book and found her place and began reading. After fifteen minutes of reading she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?", she said as she put her bookmark in between the pages, closing the book but still holding it in her hand.

"It's Gakupo," he said as he opened the door a little. She groaned. _Not the eggplant freak_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes. Gakupo opened the door more and poked his head around. His cheeks flushed as she looked at her.

"D-Did I come at a b-bad time?", he stuttered as he continued looking at her. She looked at him and realized what he thought was going on. She was sitting, her back against the headboard of her bed. She had her knees up, her feet flat on the mattress. She had one hand resting in between her legs. The mixture of her outfit, the book, the dim lighting, and how she was sitting made it seem like she was reading some smut. She blushed, "Oh, no, it's fine," she said as she stood up, placing the book on her nightstand.

"Oh, OK. Um, I-I just came to say goodnight," the tall man said as he stepped into her room. He was wearing a navy t shirt and long purple pajama pants.

"Well, goodnight," she said flatly as she waved. Gakupo blushed a little as he didn't want to leave. She grabbed her book and sat back down in bed, opening it and finding her spot.

"Hey, what're you reading?", he asked, trying to come up with ways to stay in her room. She sighed and closed the book.

"Penny Dreadfuls. Now are you gonna leave or what?", she asked dryly, glaring at him. He gulped, her deep ocean blue eyes piercing him. He didn't know what to say. He really had no reason to be in her room. He bit his lip and walked over to her bed. She'd gone back to reading, just ignoring him now. He closed his eyes, gulped, and climbed on top of her. She blushed as she looked at him. He was on his hands and knees, his legs between hers. The pinkette closed her book once again. "What're you doing?", she asked, placing the book on her nightstand. He looked away biting his lip. She rolled her eyes and decided to at least have some fun with him. She grabbed a lock of his purple hair and and ran her fingers through it. He blushed harder, biting his lip. She giggled and and moved her face closer to his. He didn't pull back but instead leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as their lips connected. His lips were soft and he was a surprisingly good kisser. She finally let her eyes flutter close as she leaned into the kiss. After a minute or so, he pulled back. He looked away, obviously embarrassed. Luka giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. She wiggled her tongue into his mouth, letting it swirl around his. He whimpered and shifted around a little. She licked the underside of his tongue, laughing a little as he moaned. She then pulled away again, just to tease him. He groans and looks at her, his eyes half open. She grins as she flipped him over, her now on top of him.

She buried her face in his neck and begins to lick it. He leans his head back on the headboard, trying to hold in a moan. Luka starts to suck on his neck, grunting as she places her left hand on his shoulder and the other on his forearm. He places a hand on the small of her back, the other on her head. He can feel her soft hair under his fingers. She then bites on his neck in between sucks. He moans rolling his head to the side, away from hers. She giggles and starts to move all around his neck and collar bone, leaving behind hickeys. She moved her head back to look up at him.

"How're you doing?", she asked as his face was completely red, his eyes closed and his breathing labored.

"OK", he muttered breathlessly. She laughed and turned his head to face hers. She kissed him, letting her tongue into his mouth once again. He groaned as she massaged his tongue with her own. She slid her hands up his shirt. She could feel his heart racing as she pressed the palms of her hands against his chest. She licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it towards her. He moaned, mixture of pain and pleasure flowing through his body as he rolls his hips beneath her. She brings their lips back together, grunting and groaning. He starts to get impatient as he slides his hands down onto her butt. He gives it a squeeze before making her sit on his crotch. She softly moans before pulling his tongue into her mouth and biting down on it. He groans and arches his back.

"Luka," he moans as he pulls away, a thread of spit forming from their mouths. The pinkette wipes her mouth and looks at Gakupo.

"Yes?", she asks. He gulps and looks away. She sighs and adjusts the strap on her nightgown as it's fallen off her shoulder. He opens his mouth as to say something but quickly shuts it, knowing Luka will probably just kiss him again. He thinks for a minute, Luka eventually growing bored. He sighed and take his hands and presses them on her hips. He then starts to rub himself against her. She blushes as she feels something hard poking her. He let's out a moan and arches his back. She scrambles off of him. His eyes widen as she quickly stands him up and pushes him out the door.

"Next time you come to say goodnight we can do that," she said with a wink before closing the door.


End file.
